1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mount structure of a vehicle body vibration damping apparatus used to mount the vehicle body vibration damping apparatus to a body frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mount structure that allows the vibration damping apparatus to be attached using the same structure used to attach other components to the body frame of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, forces can be transferred to a body frame of a vehicle from a suspension system during operation. With the transfer of the forces, vibrations can be generated in the body frame by momentary compression and expansion in the body frame. Ride comfort is deteriorated by the vibrations. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate such vibrations.
A conventional vehicle body vibration damping apparatus that can reduce the generation of vibrations in a body frame is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-211437. The vehicle body vibration damping apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-211437 is formed in a shape of a rod in which a damping force generation means is provided in a middle section. The damping force generation means can be a fluid chamber or an elastic member. The vehicle body vibration damping apparatus extends between laterally paired parts on the associated suspension system.
In order to mount the vehicle body vibration damping apparatus to a vehicle body, a mount section provided on both ends of the vehicle body vibration damping apparatus is mounted to the vehicle body by a dedicated mounting bolt directly or via a dedicated mount bracket. The part on the side of a vehicle body in which the vehicle body vibration damping apparatus is mounted includes an upper end of a pair of shock absorbers at the left and right sides of the suspension system, a body frame positioned in the vicinity of the upper end, and so forth.